SIGUIENDO MIS IMPULSOS
by patty69
Summary: COMO PUEDE CAMBIER TU VIDA EN UN SEGUNDO?...TODO PORQUE VIVO SIGUIENDO MIS IMPULSOS
1. Chapter 1

Aqui os dejo este fic que estoy escribiendo,espero vuestras opiniones,gracias

SIGUIENDO MIS IMPULSOS

ARGUMENTO: como puede tu vida cambiar en un segundo? nadie puede saber que le depara el futuro...

Mierda,como me podía estar pasando esto a mi...

No podía creer que,mi amantisima madre Rene,hubiera escupido esas palabras de su boca,

tan solo dos días antes, "TE IRAS A FORKS CON TU PADRE HASTA QUE SE TE PASE ESTA TONTERIA ",¿ tontería?, como podía llamar así al hecho de que mi vida tal como la conocía había terminado,a que estaba hundida,rota,y herida en lo mas profundo de mi ser,tan solo habían pasado dos meses desde la fatídica noche en la que James,mi novio durante los últimos 3 años,me había dado la patada,aun esperaba que apareciera en mi puerta con un ramo de flores pidiéndome perdón por haber sido tan idiota.

Durante los dos meses que habían pasado,había ido arrastrándome de clase en clase,mis notas habían bajado notablemente,y, mi deterioro físico era mas que evidente,fuera del instituto no quería ver ni hablar con nadie,y no es que durante las clases me mostrara muy comunicativa,lo justo y necesario,pero mi madre ya se había hartado de verme así,sentencio,y ahora veía como metía todas mis cosas en cajas y una furgoneta de una empresa de mudanzas se llevaba todos mis recuerdos en dirección a aquel asqueroso pueblo,lo peor era no poder compartir ese dolor con nadie. Mi madre pensaba que nuestra ruptura era algo normal a nuestra edad,que a los 17 nadie se enamora para siempre,yo no estaba tan de acuerdo,aunque viéndolo con perspectiva,dudo que james me amara realmente,sino como podía abandonarme por el mero hecho de no haber querido hacer el amor con el,no es que no lo quisiera,ni que no me hubiera encantado hacerlo con el,es solo que cuando estábamos a punto... algo en mi interior se torcía,algo que me decía que no era el la persona a la que estaba destinada,algo que me cerraba por completo y contra lo que yo no podía hacer nada.

El gran día había llegado,a las 10 horas salia mi vuelo para Seattle y una hora antes mi madre había facturado mi equipaje,le di un beso y un abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído," te odio",pero ella hizo como sino lo hubiera oído,lamente no poder despedirme de Philp,su esposo,pero se encontraba de viaje de negocios. Ya en el avión me di cuenta de lo distinta que seria mi vida a partir de ahora,nueva casa,nuevo instituto,nuevos amigos,un nuevo amor?, borre es idea de mi mente,no quería que me volvieran a hacer daño,el amor era algo prohibido para mi,nunca volvería a sentir algo así por nadie.

Mi padre,me esperaba en el aeropuerto,se le vi feliz,no le veía así desde hace mucho tiempo,me abrazo fuerte,

Hola Charlie, le dije sin mucha alegría.

¿Como que Charly?, papa hija,papa,me contesto en un tono que sonó muy triste

Lo lamento es la falta de costumbre,pa pa,conseguí decir no sin esfuerzo.

Lo bueno de Charlie,papa,era que no era muy hablador,por lo que no me pregunto nada durante el trayecto a su casa,a llegar me di cuenta que había pintado la fachada,ahora era de un blanco inmaculado,solo hacia dos años de mi ultima visita,y entonces era de un tono amarillento,que hacia que pareciera que se iba a caer a pedazos en cualquier momento,ahora se veía mejor,que mas habría reformado para mi llegada?al entrar en la casa mis esperanzas se esfumaron,todo seguía igual,las mismas paredes amarillentas,los mismos muebles viejos,pero si había algo que había cambiado,una impresionante televisión de pantalla plata,de cuanto seria 42? 47 pulgadas?,era enorme para aquel salón diminuto. Mi habitación esta en el piso de arriba, abrí la puerta despacio y ¡HO¡ aquí si que se había empleado a fondo las paredes estaban pintadas en un suave color lavanda,la cama seguía siendo la misma,pero había cambiado el edredón de Mickey por uno blanco con unas grandes espirales moradas,había una gran mesa de estudio en una pared,y en ella ya esta conectado mi viejo pc,enviado por mi madre,junto con el resto de mis cosas,y mis cosas? Justo entonces vi que no había cajas por desembalar,,

Papa,¿y mis cosas? Pregunte impaciente,

Esta todo colocado en el armario,bueno casi todo,murmuro

Abrí el armario con rapidez,entonces entendí que quería decir con casi,había una caja sin desembalar metida un poco a presión,entre mis ropa,era la que ponía,INTIMO Y PERSONAL,la abrí esperando encontrar mis fotos con James y otros muchos recuerdos de nuestro noviazgo,pero allí solo estaba mi ropa interior,y mis productos de higiene femenina,je je ,mi madre sabia que a mi padre le daría un infarto si tenia que colocar esas cosas,por eso había escrito esa advertencia.

Bella¡,grito mi padre de repente,Mañana tienes escuela,baja a cenar¡

Baje las escaleras y no estaba en la cocina,PAPA? Pregunte ,estoy aquí¡,contesto el desde el patio delantero,salí y vi su coche patrulla aparcado en la puerta y a la derecha una vieja furgoneta roja,

- Que te parece? Me pregunto emocionado

- pues...para que quieres dos coche? Si siempre usas la patrulla para ir al trabajo

- no tonta es para ti,me dijo mientras su mirada se iluminaba.

- para mi? Pregunte estañada

si hija para ti ,aquí todo queda apartado,y no querrás que te lleve al instituto cada mañana,no?

Me acababa de convertir en la hija mas feliz del mundo,y saltea sus brazos para agradecerle lo que acaba de hacer por mi,me aterrorizaba la idea de aparecer en el coche patrulla de mi padre el primer día en mi nueva escuela.

Llegue temprano para poder pasar por secretaria a recoger mis horarios,el parking del instituto estaba casi vacío,solo había un impresionante volvo plateado en una esquina,había alguien en su interior,el pánico se apodero de mi un instante,pero a ver al chico que salia de aquel coche ,este se disipo inmediatamente,era perfecto,ojos verdes,pelo castaño,ropa de firma juraría que había visto esos pantalones en un desfile de Jon galiano hacia un par de días,mi corazón se empezó a acelerar cuando se acerco a mi y me hablo

Buenos días,tu debes de ser Bella ,verdad?

Sip,balbucee

Yo soy Edward Cullen y seré tu alumno de apoyo durante los primeros días,ok?

Ok,murmure,que suerte vaya alumno de apoyo me habían puesto,serian todos los chicos de este instituto como el?

Caminamos juntos hasta secretaria donde ademas de mi horario de clases me dieron los libros para todo el curso,muy galantemente Edward cargo con mis libros ,se paro junto a mi nueva taquilla y los deposito en su interior,no vemos en biología,me dijo,a tercera hora.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente,en mi antiguo instituto ya habíamos adelantado mucha materia y me aburría en clase,conocí a algunos compañeros,Jessi,jesica en realidad pero no le gustaba que la llamasen así,era una chica un tanto...provocadora,lucia una minifalda que apenas cubría su culito respingon,y cuando se sentaba,dejaba ver el pequeño hilo de su tanga azul. Angela era el opuesto de Jessi,recatada,formal y tímida,muy muy tímida, se ocultaba detrás de unas grandes gafas de pasta,pero tenia unos ojos azules preciosos,supongo que para poder convivir con Jessi sin sentirte como una mierda,ese camuflaje era necesario. Jessi era la tía buena del instituto,oficialmente,todos los chicos babeaban tras ella.

A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en una gran mesa,se nos unieron dos chicos mas,Micke,el simpático del insti y Erick que era el editor del periódico,no tarde en darme cuenta como Angela miraba a Erick,quizá fueran pareja,me levante para pedir un postre cuando alguien se me acerco por detrás,

Hola bella,¿ que tal tus primeras clases?,esa voz dulce y seductora,era Edward

Bien...supongo,un poco aburridas,conteste mientras notaba que mi corazón comenzaba a latir apresurad amente

La siguiente la tienes conmigo,susurro en mi oído

¿que? No entendía nada

Biología,es la siguiente clase,puedes sentarte conmigo,soy el único que no tiene pareja de laboratorio...aun

Si¡...claro nos vemos en biología.

Regrese junto a mis recién estrenados amigos con las piernas aun temblorosas y el corazón agitado,que me estaba pasando?,nada mas tome asiento Jessi me bombardeo a peguntas,

- De que conoces a Edward?

es mi alumno de apoyo,musite sin darle importancia

y que te decía? Cuenta cuenta...

nada,que que tal el día y eso...

y que mas ….que mas,hablaron un buen rato

Rinnnggggg,salvada por la campana,di un ultimo mordisco a mi manzana y salí rápido intentando librarme del interrogatorio de Jessi,entre al aula de biología distraída,cuando un fuerte brazo me agarro de la muñeca,

tu sitio esta aquí,a mi lado,esa voz...mierda otra vez mi pulso a mil por hora,como lo hacia?

Ahhhh perdón estaba distraída,que me pasaba?esos ojos verdes parecían tenerme hipnotizada.

Pase la clase distraída,mirando al hombre que tenia al lado,sus ojos,sus labios carnosos,esos brazos,fuertes,duros,

Bella¡,me sobresalte,la clase a terminado.

Ehhhh si perdón,logre balbucear

que te pasa? te veo distraída

nada,dije apresuradamente

yo he terminado mis clases por hoy,y tu?

Nop,aun tengo que ir a gimnasia,a dejar el justificante para que me dispensen de la clase,me caí y me hice daño en la muñeca,soy un poco patosa,

ok,te parece si te acompaño y luego tomamos algo?

Ok,le conteste

Le di mi justificante al Sr,williams y me diriji al aparcamiento con Edward a mi lado,

-a donde vamos?

-que te parece si vamos hasta Port Angeles?,han abierto un nuevo café

-perfecto,conteste

-¿ te parece bien si vamos en mi coche? No tengo claro que el tuyo llegue hasta allí

-Vale,conteste,tenia razón,mi vieja furgoneta no estaba para grandes viajes,pero sino te importa dejare la furgoneta en el pueblo,no quiero que mi padre la vea aquí y se asuste.

Mejor...dejala en casa...deja una nota a tu padre de que no vendrás a cenar,quiero llevarte a un sitio...

muy bien.

Escribí una nota rápidamente para Charlie:

PAPA,me voy a Port Angeles con unas amigas del insti,no vengo a cenar,un beso...BELLA

pd: tienes la cena en la nevera

saque una bandeja de comida precocinada( como podía comer eso? ) del congelador y la deje en la nevera ,subí a mi cuarto,me quite rápidamente mis viejos vaqueros y mi camiseta de algodón y abrí mi armario,que me pongo,que me pongo,por fin encontré mi blusa morada y mis pantalones negros,me cambie rápidamente,me hice un recogido informal,y me dirigí al baño ,un poco de brillo labial,y unas gotas de perfume,listo,mientras bajaba las escaleras recordé la ultima vez que me había arreglado un poco,y el recuerdo de James nublo mi vista durante un segundo,pero ahora no me iba a arreglar nunca mas pensando en el,me diriji a la puerta apresuradamente.

Madre miá,que cambio,me dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta del acompañante de su maravilloso volvo.

HE tarado mucho? Pregunte ,quizá se había cansado de esperarme,cuanto tarde?

6 minutos 13 segundos,pero ha merecido la espera

no pensarías que iría con esas pintas,cuando tu vas así vestido no?

Esto,y miro con desprecio su ropa,solo trapos que mi hermana Alice compra como una loca

pues tiene muy buen gusto,sentencie

Llegamos a Port angeles cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer,por lo que decidimos saltarnos el café ,e ir directamente al restaurante

Señor Cullen,su mesa esta preparaba,acompáñeme,dijo el meitre con familiaridad,a cuantas chicas había traído a este sitio?

Tu eres la primera chica que traigo aquí,la mesa es de mis padres,es su restaurante favorito.

Eso se lo dirás a todas ,masculle

que tal sus padres ? Le pregunto el maitre

bien albert,hoy me han cedido gustosos su mesa, para invitar a mi amiga a probar sus exquisiteces.

Si la verdad es que ya hace... 3 años que no venia usted por aquí

mas o meno,uno se hace mayor... y mis padres necesitan un poco de tiempo solos,no cree?

Si,supongo,ahora les traigo la carta

no sera necesario,dijo Edward, tráiganos el menú degustacion,gracias

por supuesto,dijo el maitre mientra se iba

Al final iba a ser verdad que no había traído a chicas a este lugar,eso me hizo sentir bien,isabela que te esta pasando ,en dos minutos la mesa estaba llena se fabulosos platos,a cada cual mas exquisito,y aunque no tenia mucha hambre,probé todos los platos,terminamos de cenar y decidimos tomar una copa en un bar muy tranquilo que había en frente del restaurante,nos sentamos al fondo en una mesa apartada y un poco oscura,

porque estas aquí Bella?

Porque tu me has invitado,tonto

no me refiero a eso,sino a porque estas en Forks

sin saber porque le conté mi historia con James,omitiendo claro el motivo por el que me había dejado,no poder tener sexo,no quería que el supiera eso

nos vamos ya? Se esta haciendo tarde,dijo cuando termine mi historia,mierda lo he asustado

si,supongo... que si,mi voz sonó muy triste,sorprendiéndome por ello,en realidad separarme de el me ponía triste

aparco a unos 30 metros de mi casa y me miro a los ojos,

-yo jamas te hubiera tratado así,Bella,que bien sonaba mi nombre en su boca,no te merece.

supongo que no,conteste como pude,mis lagrimas empezaron a aflorar y no pude contenerlas

no Bella no,no derrames ni una lagrima por ese bastardo,dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

No las derramo por el,son por ti,(que estaba diciendo,mis palabras salían solas) se que no volveremos a salir,y no se porque eso me pone triste,no te preocupes por mi estaré bien,se me pasara,le dije mientras salia del coche.

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE,ESPERO SUS REWW ACEPTO CRITICAS,ALABANZAS,SUGERENCIA LO QUE QUIERAN...**


	2. Chapter 2

espero ir haciendo las cosas bien,dejarme vuestras opiniones,aqui os dejo como continua

nooooo,me dijo mientras daba la vuelta al coche,no dejare de verte salvo que tu me lo pidas

yo seguía llorando desconsoladamente,el acaricio mis mejillas con ambas manos,tratando de secar mis lagrimas,luego beso mi mejilla izquierda,suavemente,con sus labios carnosos,cálidos,sensuales,temblé y gemí,el se aparto bruscamente,pero antes de que pudiera decir nada,le pedí que siguiera,que no se parara,beso ahora mi mejilla derecha con la misma suavidad que la anterior,se quedo mirándome a los ojos y entonces no pude mas,me aferre a su cuello y lo acerque ,le bese en los labios,el tembló al recibir mi beso,retrocedí,pero rápidamente el me sujeto por la cintura acercándome,su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios,y mi cuerpo se electrizo el recibir su húmedo contacto,le seguí el juego y uní mi lengua a la suya ,deguste cada rincón de su boca y el hizo lo mismo con la miá,cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos,eso me aterrorizo,que iba a pasar ahora?

-Bella es muy tarde,es mejor que entres en casa,mierda ya lo había estropeado,mañana pasare a recogerte para ir al insti,a las 8.30 esta bien?

Si claro,hasta mañana entonces

esa noche soñé con el,un sueño muy vivido,en el nos besábamos,tocábamos y al final me entregaba a el por completo,desperté húmeda y sudada pero feliz de haber tenido ese sueño,ahora lo sabia,iba a ser el,como lo decidí no lo se,pero de repente supe que el era la persona adecuada,ademas me moría de ganas de verlo otra vez. Me di una ducha,me depile,me puse ropa interior sexy,estaba dispuesta a que pasara hoy,ahora mismo,sino fuera porque Charly aun estaba en casa.

Oí sonar un claxon,me asome a la ventana, y hay estaba el,con una sonrisa esperándome apoyado en su coche,baje las escaleras rápidamente y salí a su encuentro,me abrió la puerta muy galantemente,y se subió al coche,cuando salimos de mi calle,paro el coche,( vaya que he hecho mal)

Bella , tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ayer,mi corazón se encogió al oírle,se arrepentía seguro que se arrepentía.

Si,murmure,supongo que si

no e lo que piensas,seguro que ahora me dice que fue un error ,yo no suelo … besar a una chica en la primera cita,pero contigo...todo es distinto ,me cuesta controlarme,me gustas demasiado,yo no quería que se controlara

a si? Y porque tienes que controlarte?mientras decía esto me acercaba a su boca dispuesta a besarle ….

no,para¡ antes te quiero decir una cosa,( otra vez mi corazón se encogió,no seria lo suficiente para el?,se avergonzaría de mi?,

que no es lo que piensas¡ grito,es solo que quiero hacerlo bien( que quería decir con eso) Bella quieres...salir conmigo?ser mi NOVIA?

No me lo podía creer quería que formalizáramos la relación?,solo nos habíamos besado una vez,no se como,las palabras surgieron de mi boca sin pensar

claro que si Edward,quiero ser tu novia,su cara se ilumino y me beso

gracias,gracias ,me susurro,no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Arranco el coche,y yo me sumí en mis pensamientos,llevaba 2 días en Forks,tenia NOVIO y lo mas increíble me sentía muy feliz de ello,ademas no se porque sabia que era EL.

Cuando llegamos al instituto,el parking estaba casi lleno,por un momento pensé que no podríamos aparcar o tendríamos que hacerlo lejos,en la carretera de entrada,

-tranquila mis hermanos y yo tenemos plaza fija,nadie aparca nunca en ellas,y así era el único sitio que quedaba libre,era uno junto a un gran todo terreno gris,aparco,dio la vuelta el coche y me abrió la puerta,salí un poco confusa aun por lo que acababa de pasar,me rodeo con su brazo y cruzamos el abarrotado aparcamiento en dirección al edificio de ciencias, todo el mundo nos miraba con la boca abierta.

-Edward ,porque nos mira todo el mundo?

-Bella,estoy rompiendo todas las reglas contigo

que quería decir con eso de las reglas,que pasaba,durante la clase de biología no pare de mirarle,otra clase perdida,menos mal que yo ya había dado ese tema ,sonó el timbre y me dirigí a la clase de literatura,Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta,

-Jessy te va a interrogar,lo sabes?

-supongo que si,Encogí los hombros con resignación,

a mi solo me queda una clase,te paso a buscar a ultima hora,llama a tu padre y dile que tienes que hacer un trabajo,te voy a llevar a un lugar especial

muy bien,en el almuerzo le llamo,

muy bien,hasta luego entonces,se despidió dándome un tímido beso en los labios,que corto la respiración de cuantos teníamos cerca,menos mal que no nos habían visto besarnos ayer,se habrían muerto .por Hipopsia.

La mañana se me hizo muy pesada,solo quería que llegara la hora en que viniera a buscarme,y el interrogatorio al que me había sometido Jessy en el almuerzo no ayudaba a que pasara mas deprisa,

cuando paso eso? Supongo que con eso se refería a nuestra relación

anoche me invito a cenar y surgió,su cara se puso roja de ira

como que te invito a cena? A donde?

Pues en un restaurante de Port Angeles,Le Pettit no se que...

Le Pettit Cusine? Pero si hay el agua vale 20 dolares el vaso

me sentí culpable de que Edward hubiera gastado tanto en aquella cena,pero ver la cara de ofuscaccion de Jessy no tenia precio

no se lo que costo la cena,ya te dije que me invito el

bueno y entonces están liados?

En realidad estamos...saliendo,esta mañana me pidió que fuera su NOVIA,disfrute mucho diciendo esas palabras,y mas viendo como la cara de Jessy se ponía blanca. Me odiaba con cada célula de su ser.

Las clases terminaron y me dirigí al Parking donde había quedado con Edward,pero me cruce con Jessy al pasar por mi taquilla,

-una pregunta,ya te has acostado con el?dicen que es muy bueno en la cama

-y a ti que te importa?o lo que te molesta es que contigo no quiere acostarse?acababa de ganarme una enemiga,pero no me importaba

-y quien te ha dicho que no lo ha hecho?

La ignore y continuen mi camino.

Edward ya me estaba esperando cuando llegue al aparcamiento,y noto mi mal humor enseguida,

-que pasa Bella? Ha pasado algo? Su voz sonaba realmente preocupada

solo que.. parece que tienes muchas admiradoras,y les gusta marcar territorio..

como? Ahora su cara reflejaba sorpresa e ira

pues que por lo visto tienes fama de buen amante,o eso dice Jessy,ahora era yo quien enloquecia de rabia,o eran celos?

Se bajo del coche sin darme tiempo a reacionar y se acerco a Jessy a grandes zancadas,en cuanto me percate de lo que iba a suceder le segui lo mas rapidamente que pude

quien coño te crees que eres zorrita de mierda? Le chillo en su cara

que pasa de te molesta que sepa la verdad sobre ti? Ese ritintin en su voz le iba a costar caro

no,no me molesta que sepa la verdad,hizo una mueca con la boca,como una media sonrrisa,que me dio miedo,no me importa.. ni que la gente sepa que en primero me escribias cartas de amor que dejabas en mi ventana...ni que en segundo me pediste estudiar conmigo para los finales,intentaste besarme y yo te rechace...ni lo mejor de todo,que el año pasado en el viaje a New York,te colaste en mi habitacion,me esperaste desnuda en mi cama y te heche de alli cubierta solo por una sabana,no me importa que todo el mundo sepa eso,ni de las fotos que aun me envias al mail de vez en cuando,sin ropa,quiza deberia enseñarselas a todo el mundo

vasta edward¡ le grite,vamonos de aquí

si sera mejor que nos vayamos

me cogio la mano y juntos caminamos hasta el coche,un vez dentro acelero y nos perdimos en la autopista

a donde me llevas?le pregunte para romper el hielo

no lo se..tenia preparada una cosa...pero ahora,con lo que paso con Jessy no se si sera una buena idea,su voz sonaba tan trite

ni de broma vas a cambiar tus planes por esa loca¡ le grite y me miro sorprendido

esta bien,dijo con resignacion

tomamos la siguiente salida y nos adentramos en el bosque por una sinuosa carretera,aparco el coche a la entrada de un pequeño sendero y me miro,con una mirada torturada

que pasa Edward?estas raro

Bella,he planeado esto toda la mañana,y ahora... no quiero que pienses que te he traido aquí para...ya sabes...lo que dijo Jessy

no seas tonto ,me importa una mierda lo que diga esa perra en celo,si tu me dices que no habido nada entre vosotros ,yo te creo,sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse

bien,entonces vamos

caminamos unos minutos por el estrecho sendero,al pasar un gran arbol quedo a la vista una pequeña cabaña de madera,quien imaginaria que alli habia una casita como aquella,entramos y descobri que en realidad era lujosa,una gran tv estaba en el centro del salon,un precioso sofa de piel blanca invitaba a sentarse,los cuadros que adornaban las paredes evocaban paisajes hermosos de lejanos paises,al abrir una puerta nos encontramos con una cama enorme,con un precioso dosel de gasa blanca,en la otra pared se encontraba el baño,con un guan jackusi en el centro,nos dirigimos al salon y Edward me invito a setarme a su lado,fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que toda la casa estaba iluminada solo por velas,habia millones,como no me habia fijado al entrar? Tome asiento junto a el ,

Bella,esta bien? Quiero decir te sientes como conmigo,aqui,sola...

si estoy muy bien..le dije mientras me acercaba mas a el

me alegro,no quisiera que esa...nos estropeara la tarde,llamasrte a Chaly?

Si ya le llame y le dije que quiza llegara tarde,no pude aguantar mas las ganas de besarle y me abalance sobre sus labios,

un gemido salio de mi boca cuando mordisqueo mi labio inferior,te dañe?,me pregunto,no ha sido un gemido de dolor le dije con voz picara,mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre el,nuestro besos no eran como el de ayer,ahora habia mas pasion y menos miedo,su lengua jugaba con la mia,sus dientes mordisqueaban mis labios y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con urgencia,poco tarde en sentirme liberada,comence a lamer su cuello con la punta de mi lengua,bajando poco a poco por su clavicula,hummmm¡ escapo de su boca,yo le mire a los ojos y sonrei,le gustaba aquello,comence a desabrochar su camisa,no tarde mucho y literalmente se la quite a tirones,acaricie su pecho,duro y bien formado ,me pare a admirarlo mientras me mordia el labio inferior,era perfecto,el decidio tomar el control y me quito la camiseta,dejandome con mi sosten negro ,aprete mis caderas contra las suyas,notando su erecion bajo sus pantalones,con mucha suavidad acerque mis manos a la cintura de sus vaqueros,y comence a desabrochar el boton de su pantalonresulto facil poco a poco los deslice asta sus rodillas,quedando sus boxer a la vista y bajo ellos una gran ereccion,el remango mi falda y comenzo a cariciar mis nalgal,comence a frotarme como una loca contra sus boxer,mi pequeño tanga se estaba umedeciendo,y el lo noto,me cogio por la cintura y me acosto sobre el sofa poniendose encima de mi,deslizo mi falda por mis piernas mientras las besaba con dulzura,junto a ella se llevo tambien mi ropa interior,me miro con deseo,pero dudo durante un segundo,yo lo agarre con mis piernas y lo acerque mas a mi,sus manos comenzaron a acaricir la parte interna de mis muslos,subiendo poco a poco hacia mi ingle,al llegar alli se detuvo un instante,me miro con esa mirada picara,y enterro dos de sus dedos en mi,contube la respiracion y el se paro,le sonrei picara y le dije al oido,no pares me encanta,sus dedos comenzaron a moverse en mi interior,nunca habia sentido un placer como este,encontro sin muchos problemas el boton de mi placer,y se esmero en hacerme sentir el placer mas profundo,

Para,le susurre,si sigues voy a acabar ya

de eso se trata , me dijo con malicia

sus caricias se volvieron mas rapidas y profundas,y mis gemidos inundaron la habitacion,el aumento mas la velocidad e intensidad de sus caricias ...entonces min musculos se tensaron y una hola de placer inundo mi cuerpo,luego se relajaron dejandome en la mas conpleta felicidad.

te ha gustado?,me pregunto mientras sacaba sus dedos de mi interior

demasiado,empiezo a creer que Jessy tenia razon,deves ser un gra amante,mi comentario no le gusto y se puso tenso porque sere tan bocazas?

AHORA ES MI TURNO¡ le dije mientras me incororaba

no es necesario,yo solo queria sentir TU placer,me dijo

entenderas que yo desee lo mismo para ti,depues de hacerme tan feliz

insisto no es necesario,no espero eso de ti

pues mejor sera mas dibertido sino te lo esperas,acompañame

le emjuje hacia la cama gigante que habiamos visto antes en el cuarto,abri el armario y en el encontre una vieja corbata de seda,con ella cubri sus ojos,asegurandome de que no veia nada

-preparado?

-Bella de verdad,no es esto lo que espero de ti

ya te he dicho que sera mucho mejor si no te lo esperas

delice sus boxer por sus piernas ,acabado de quitarselos con los pies,ante mi se erguia su gran mienbro,lo agarre entre mis manos y el se puso tenso,calmate,relajate y sobre todo disfruta,le dije comence a mover mis manos a lo largo de su anatomia,arriba y abajo,primero con mucha suavidad,pero cuando el comenzo a mover sus caderas aumente el ritmo,intentando que el no se diera cuenta,cambie de posicion,acercando mi boca a si mienbro ,lami su glande como quien lame una piruleta, y a el este contacto umedo le hizo estremecer abrace su mienbro con mi boca,y comence a moverla a lo largo de ella,jugueteando con mi legua de pronto el chillo PARA y me aparto de un empujon al tiempo que se corria,me rei por la situacion,habia sido muy considerado al avisarme,pero yo no era tan remilgada,lami su leche de su mienbro y le susurre al oido,la proxima vez no es necesario que hagas eso

estubimos tumbados un rato en la cama,el me miraba fijamente a los ojos,y yo me preguntaba en que estaria pensando

un centavo por tus pensamientos,le dije

estoy pensando,y no encuentro la razon para que la vida me recompense con alguien como tu

no,creo que yo sea una recompensa,le conteste,mas bien un estorbo

que dices? Se giro y se recosto sobre mi,no vuelvas a decir eso nunca,me oiste nunca,eres la persona mas especial que he conocido,las cosas se calmaron y seguimos recostados el la cama,queria saber una cosa y me dispuse a preguntarselo

Edward puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Si claro dime respondio

que haces el proximo fin de semana,mi padre se ve de pesca y es mi cumpleaños,me gustaria pasar el fin de semana contigo

que te padre se va de pesca el dia de tu 18 cumpleaños?

Si,no me gusta celebrarlo,y el lo sabe,pero quiza a ti te gustaria pasar ese dia conmigo

CLARO QUE SI BELLA yo lo preparo todo y si te parece pasamos aquí el fin de semana

perfecto,eso sera perfecto

la semana transcurrio lentamente,yo tenia la mente puesta en el fin de semana con Edward y no podia pensar en otra cosa,esta mañana su profesor de historia y la de arte no habian venido a trabajar por una intoxicaccion alimentaria,los rumores no tardaron en saltar, y Edward habia ido a la cabaña a arreglar algunas cosas para nuestro fin de semana especial, el se sintio indispuesto a media mañana y por lo tanto me quede libre 2 horas antes de lo previsto,habia quedado con el en el aparcamiento,pero decidi ir a la cabaña a echarle una mano y darle una sorpresa.

Su coche estaba aparcado a la entrada del sendero,pero cuando me acerque escuche la voz de una mujer,que demonios... me acerque sigilosamente al oir sus risas,

ja ja ja sueltame tonto ,me haces cosquillas se reia aquella voz tintineante

te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno,ese era el ,que estaba pasando?

segui acercandome lo mas silenciosamente que pude

para Edward me vas a rasgar la camisa

no importa ya te compraras otra,le decia con una total normalidad

me acerque mas y etre en la casa,los vi a los dos tirados en el suelo,ella era morena,delgada y muy hermosa,y estaba sentada encima de el con un confianza que yo aun no tenia,mi respiracion se acelero,ellos me oyeron y me miraron


End file.
